Sorpresa inesperada
by Grillowz
Summary: Ron está seguro de una cosa: su hermosa y exitosa esposa lo engaña. Está seguro de tener unos cuernos capaz de competir con el Patronus de Harry, así como está seguro de que no son celos, de que es la verdad, de que Hermione lo engaña... aunque, puede que no sea así. Regalo para Tete93.


¡Hola! Tengo que decir: _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_ _._ He vuelto de entre los muertos —o los que están medio muertos, que es lo mismo llevados al caso— con ese one-shot en regalo a Tete93. Espero que pases un buen y feliz cumpleaños, que seas feliz y que estés con la gente que te ama. Lejos del tema, nuestro fic. Espero que te guste ;P

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece (el fic sí, los personajes no…). Todo salió de la mente brillante y creativa de J. K. Rowling. (Excepto la trama del fic, eso salió de la petición de Tete, aunque lo imaginé yo, así que se podría decir que fue un trabajo compartido)

* * *

 **1\. La infiel.**

—Entonces, ¿estás seguro de eso por qué...? —preguntó Harry, sin creerle realmente a Ron. Su amigo, con el rostro enrojecido que competía terriblemente con su cabello desordenado, volvió a fulminarlo con unos ojos furiosos.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Tú estás de maravilla con Ginny, la amas, te ama, son _completamente_ fieles porque, ya sabes lo que pasaría si le eres infiel a mi hermanita, ¿no? —cambió rápidamente de tema Ron, ahora fulminándole de otra forma. Harry suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, ¿creer que Hermione te es infiel? ¿Por qué creerías algo así? —preguntó Harry nuevamente, completamente del lado de su amiga—. Ron, ella te ama. Y puede que tenga un trabajo importante en el Ministerio, pero eso no quita que te ame. ¿O no lo hace?

—¡Sí lo hace! —Ron parecía a punto de explotar, o de tener un derrame cerebral por el color del rostro—. Ella me ama, sé eso. Pero... Harry, ¿tú _ves_ a Hermione?

—Pues sí que la veo —rodó los ojos Harry, bufando—. Casi todos los días, en el Ministerio, al igual que tú. A no ser que digas si la veo con otras personas, cosa que no...

—¡Harry, no me refiero a eso! —Ron soltó un gruñido—. Me refiero a si la ves realmente. Es una mujer exitosa, ¡con un cuerno, terminó Hogwarts, cosa que ninguno de los dos hizo! —dio un puñetazo a la mesa del centro del living que parecía agradecer ser de madera, porque de ser de vidrio se hubiera roto—. Es inteligente,es hermosa. Tiene a gente como el maldito de Krum detrás de ella, ¡no creas que no lo sé!

—Ron, vamos, cálmate —pidió Harry, suspirando. Posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y le dio un lijero apretón a la espalda tensa de Ron—. ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo preguntas?

—Me lo negará, seguro —soltó Ron entre dientes.

—¿Y por qué no le crees? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te engaña? —volvió al grano inicial Harry. Ron lo miró como si fuera idiota, como si acabara de decírselo—. Y no me vengas con que porque ella es hermosa y exitosa te engañará. Ginny _es_ hermosa y exitosa, y no por eso me es infiel.

—Harry, Hermione llega tarde a casa, muy tarde, y muy agotada. Dice que tuvo problemas con el trabajo y todo el tiempo está escribiendo cartas. Además, sé que ve a alguien. Se levanta muy temprano y sale muy arreglada. ¡Hermione nunca se arreglaba! —se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, tallando con demasiada fuerza. Harry suspiró—. ¿Por qué me hace esto, Harry? ¿Qué le hice? Yo la amo.

—Habla con ella, Ron —murmuró Harry, ya sin saber qué decir—. O si no, hablaré yo.

—¡Harry! —y el Niño-que-vivió pensó que Ron había comprendido, que le parecía loca la idea de que su amada mujer le fuera infiel—. ¡La pondrás sobre aviso, por Merlín!

Harry suspiró.

—Eres la reina del drama, Ron.

* * *

 **2\. Viktor Krum.**

—Hermione odia el Quiddich, ¿por qué está tan emocionada por ir a ver este partido? —le preguntó retóricamente Ron a Harry mientras se arreglaba la túnica frente al espejo del cuarto de éste—. Por el malnacido de Viktor Krum. De seguro se ven a escondidas, estoy segurísimo de ello.

—Ron... —Harry intentó calmarlo antes de que comenzara, pero ya era tarde. Las orejas de su amigo estaban rojas, y tenía esa mirada febril y enloquecida que se le ponía en el rostro cada vez que hablaba del tema.

—Qué Ron ni que nada. Yo lo sé. Hermione me engaña, Harry, te lo digo. Sale hasta tarde, llega cansada, y esa cantidad de babosos que tiene detrás, ¡por favor! ¡Es una mujer casada! ¡Ca-sa-da! —repetía, separando las sílabas y señalando el anillo dorado que decoraba su dedo—. Conmigo. Con el maldito Ronald Weasley, el maldito que engaña, porque sé que me engaña, lo sé...

—Ron, piérdete —le dijo Ginny, entrando a la habitación con una túnica casual, pero bastante más elegante de las que solía usar—. Hermione está emocionada por ver a Krum porque hace tiempo que no le ve, son buenos amigos. Así que deja de perseguirte y difamar a tu esposa, que te ama. Sería incapaz de engañarte.

Ron cerró la boca y enterró la vista en el suelo el resto de los preparativos, sin mediar palabras. Comenzó nuevamente al final del partido, cuando Harry, Ginny, Hermione y él fueron a saludar a los jugadores después del triunfo. Hermione se quedó hablando con Krum amigablemente, a amplias sonrisas y el cabello arreglado, alisado con esa poción tan curiosa.

—Incluso se puso esa poción para el cabello para verlo a él, Harry —decía Ron, con la desesperanza en la voz—. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Va más en serio de lo que creía! Dentro de poco me dejará por él, y me olvidará, se olvidará de todo...

—Ron, ¿por qué no hablas con ella? —preguntó algo cansado Harry—. Dile. Seguramente te dirá que eres un maníaco celoso o algo por el estilo, pero Hermione no te dejará por nadie. Ella te adora —le repitió Ron, e iba a responder, pero su mujer se despidió de Krum y volvió con ellos dejando que el jugador siguiera charlando animadamente con Ginny esta vez. Ginny, como cazadora, probablemente no tenía mucho que hablar con un buscador, pero eran dos jugadores reconocidos mundialmente —ambos por su talento, solamente que Ginny tenía la joyita de ser, además de excelente jugadora, esposa del Salvador del Mundo Mágico— que debían saludarse correctamente.

—¿Ves? Ginny habla con Krum y yo no tengo por qué estar celoso —mintió Harry en voz baja, porque las palabras de Krum en la boda de Bill y Fleur aún resonaban en su cabeza. Aunque claro, no podría ir y separar a Ginny de Viktor porque seguramente Ron tendría más motivos para difamar a Hermione, diciendo que si Krum podía ir tras Ginny, ¿por qué no tras su esposa? Así que Harry esperó pacientemente que Ginny viniera hacia él seguida, esta vez, por Krum.

— _Potter_ —saludó Viktor, y Harry se vio obligado a tener una conversación bastante cordial con él, en la que Ron oía bastante a medias, hablando a unos metros con Hermione—. _Querría invitarte a mi boda_ —le dijo Viktor, con aquel acento brusco que entorpecía su pronunciación del inglés. Y Ron pudo relajar la espalda cuando Viktor le explicó a Harry que estaba enamorado de Vivianne D'Lacour, una prima de Fleur que era tan encantadora como su antigua compañera del Torneo.

Después de despedirse del buscador y mientras caminaban rumbo a su tienda Harry tuvo que lanzarle varias miradas acusadoras a Ron —siempre que sus esposas no miraban— para que éste agachara la cabeza, ciertamente arrepentido.

—No volveré a desconfiar de Hermione —murmuró Ron. Harry sonrió, satisfecho, y se dirigieron a la tienda de campaña para pasar la noche allí estar listos para levantar todo al amanecer.

* * *

 **3\. George Weasley.**

Casi una semana después —una semana tranquila en apariencia, sin grandes problemas en el Ministerio ni muchas cosas que hacer— Ron volvió con su paranoia.

—Hermione me engaña —volvió a repetirle a Harry mientras hacían papeleo en el Ministerio. Harry soltó un gruñido fastidiado.

—¿Y ésta vez con quién? —preguntó, mirándolo de reojo. Ron se sobresaltó.

—¿"Esta vez"? ¿"Esta vez"? ¡Lo sabía, ya me engañaba desde antes! —casi gritó Ron, y Harry agradeció que solo estuviera Neville allí, haciendo papeleo con ellos. Sería muy vergonzoso explicarle sus paranoias a cualquier otro Auror.

—Ron, Hermione no te engaña —le repitió bastante hastiado Harry. Neville alzó la cabeza desde su escritorio.

—¿Ron cree que Hermione lo engaña? —preguntó, con la incredulidad escrita en sus facciones—. ¡Pero qué idiota! Es decir, no quiero ofenderte, Ron, pero... Hermione es una bruja leal. No te engañaría ni aunque, hmn, ni aunque un galán de esos que aparecen en Corazón de Bruja se lo ofreciera —Neville enrojeció levemente, rascándose la nuca—. ¿Con quién crees que te engaña?

Ron enrojeció mientras hablaba.

—Con George.

A Neville casi se le cae la mandíbula.

—¿Con George? ¿Con tu hermano? —preguntó, y Harry dejó caer la cabeza para darse la frente contra la mesa. Ron sí que era desconfiado.

—Lo ha estado visitando mucho, y ella nunca va a Sortilegios Weasley por bromas. No tengo idea de por qué va a verlo, y George no me dice nunca nada... no quiere decírmelo, pero están teniendo una aventura, lo sé, estoy seguro de ello. ¡Hermione está muy extraña, además! Se arregla, llega tarde a casa, se queda mucho tiempo aquí o me dice que está trabajando y cuando intento localizarla, ¡no está! ¡No me dice a dónde va ni cuándo!

—¿Por qué, de entre todas las cosas posibles, tienes que creer que te engaña? —preguntó Harry, aún sin levantar la cabeza de entre los papeles—. Puedes creer las mil cosas, pero oh, no, la reina del drama Ronald Weasley debe creer que su mujer, esa que lo ama, que hizo un hechizo vinculante entre ellos, que encanta su ropa para que sea suave al tacto, que limpia su rostro como si fuera el de un niño, esa mujer que lo adora... ¡le es infiel! Ronald, por favor.

—¡Harry, tú no entiendes! —decía Ron, pero fue Neville quien lo interrumpió.

—¿Y por qué no vas y lo hablas con ella?

—¿Estás loco? —Ron tenía los puños apretados, el rostro y las orejas rojos—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Me lo negaría, y además sería más cuidadosa! Ahora, claro, cree que yo no tengo idea de nada, y me sigue engañando, pero voy a averiguar con quién y si es con George, voy a... voy a...

Neville y Harry suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Y, si por casualidad Hermione te está engañando, no sabrás qué hacer, ¿verdad, Ron? —preguntó Neville, sonriendo de lado—. Ron, créeme: nadie ha amado tanto como Hermione te ama a ti. Incluso hasta yo tengo dudas de que Hannah me ame tanto como te ama Hermione. Siente no sólo amor, es cariño, devoción lo que siente por ti. Te cuida como una madre y te ama como una mujer. No pongas en dudas algo tan puro como su amor, Ron.

Ron apretó los labios y enterró el rostro entre los brazos mientras Harry le daba palmadas en la espalda luego de sacar él la frente de la mesa. No tenían nada que temer: sólo era un Ron demasiado celoso como para su propio bien.

Más tarde Harry se pasó por Sortilegios Weasley luego de llamar por red flú a Ginny y avisarle que iba a ver a su hermano que no se estaba comportando como un idiota, porque entre ellos habían acordado que Ron, más que desconfiado, _se estaba comportando como un idiota._ No podían negarlo: Hermione estaba enamoradísima de él, y él, desconfiar de ella...

George tenía esa extraña expresión entre ausente y nostálgica que se había convertido en permanente después de la guerra, después de haber perdido a Fred. Sin embargo lo recibió con un abrazo, uno tal vez demasiado fuerte.

—Hola, Harry, ¿cómo... estás? —preguntó, soltando la última parte de su pregunta de sopetón, como si recordara que no había nadie a su lado para completar las frases. Harry apenas si sonrió.

—Muy bien, George, ¿y tú?

George se encogió de hombros. Mentir no servía de nada.

—En una semana es el cumpleaños de Ron —le contó George—. Ya sabes, primero de marzo. Y con Hermione estamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa con toda la familia y algunos amigos. ¿Podrías invitar a Neville, Seamus y Dean?

—¡Claro! —aceptó Harry. Qué despiste el suyo, olvidarse del cumpleaños de Ron. Es que se estaba comportando tanto como un idiota…—. ¿Así que eso es lo que Hermione estaba haciendo contigo?

—¡Claro! —repitió George, rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué creías?

—Yo, nada —sinceró Harry—. Ron creía que Hermione le era infiel contigo.

George rodó los ojos.

—Este chico y sus paranoias. ¿Te conté que hace poco vino a decirme que Hermione le era infiel contigo?

—Bromeas —le dijo Harry sin sorprenderse, porque claro, de Ron en ese estado paranoico que le había dado desde el ascenso de Hermione se podría esperar cualquier cosa—. Ron está que echa humo. Y no quiere hablar con Hermione. Alguien terminará soltando algo y ella se enfadará, estoy seguro de ello.

George rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, en todo caso, le mandaré un vociferador a Ron diciéndole que no, que no le estamos engañando con Hermione... —sonrió apenas, con esa sonrisa extraña que acompañaba a su expresión ausente— los fines de semana.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Tendría que poner al tanto a Ron de que George no sería capaz de algo así, pero sin soltar lo de la fiesta. Seguramente que entre las paranoias de su amigo, ni siquiera recordaba la fecha.

* * *

 **4\. La carta.**

—¡Esto es el COLMO! —gritó Ron ese día, mientras entraba a la oficina. Harry y Neville le miraron, sorprendidos.

—Ron, por favor, dime que esto no tiene que ver con tus paranoias —pidió Harry. Ron le dejó frente al rostro un pergamino.

—¿Esto es paranoia? ¡Esto no es paranoia, Harry! ¡Hermione me es infiel! ¡Aquí tengo la prueba! —gritaba, y Neville, mientras, se encargaba de poner un hechizo silenciador en la oficina. Si al menos no se enteraba todo el Ministerio...

Harry se acomodó los lentes y leyó: _"Granger: es una alegría para mí que hayas aceptado mis disculpas. Nos vemos el sábado, ya sabes dónde"._ Y la firmaba una elegante curva, un remolino perfecto de tinta que fácilmente se podía deducir que decía _Draco Malfoy._

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin creerlo.

—Esto es imposible, Ron. ¡Es Malfoy! Draco Malfoy, está casado y su esposa está embarazada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que justamente él podría ser el amante de Hermione? ¡Podrían haberse citado por cualquier cosa!

Y mientras hablaba, más falsas le iban sonando sus palabras. La carta estaba allí, el pequeño pergamino, la firma elegante, el 'sábado' escrito con una presión más profunda en la pluma. Parecía garabateado allí para dar terror.

—Ahora ni tú ni nadie podrá negármelo —murmuró Ron, con tanto triunfo en el rostro que Harry esperaba que no cayera en la verdad. Su mujer, engañándolo con Draco Malfoy. Mientras Harry pensaba esto Ron se iba sentando, cada vez más hundido en su silla. Neville caminó hacia él y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

—Ron, calma. ¿Por qué no lo hablas con ella?

—No lo hablará porque es un idiota —obvió Harry. Ron tuvo las suficientes energías como para mirarlo enfadado y apartar la vista, ofendido—. Ron, es una simple carta. Podrán citarse por cualquier motivo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser justamente para engañarte a ti?

—¡Porque ellos también creen que soy un idiota! —gritó nuevamente Ron—. ¿Que no te das cuenta, Harry? Abre los ojos. Hermione me ve la cara de idiota.

—¡Ronald! —le gritó Harry, casi queriendo arrancarse los cabellos—. ¡Habla con ella! —volvió a gritarle, completamente harto. Esta vez no era una pregunta, ni una sugerencia: era directamente una órden. Ron negó con la cabeza, completamente convencido de que tenía la razón, y Neville suspiró.

—Vale, Ron. Supongamos que Hermione te engaña y que no eres capaz de acusarla. ¿Por qué no le pones un encantamiento rastreador a algo que ella use y la sigues el sábado? Y ves a qué va a encontrarse con Harry. Pueden usar un encantamiento desilusionador.

—O la capa —dijo Ron, repentinamente emocionado. Harry suspiró.

—¿Supongo que no me va a quedar otra? —preguntó, y realmente no era una pregunta, porque no iba a quedarle otra.

* * *

 **5\. ¡Draco Malfoy!**

El sábado veintiocho de febrero del 2006 Harry y Ron esperaron fuera de la casa que este último compartía con Hermione. Para alegría de Ron, su mujer no había hecho muchos arreglos con su cabello, simplemente lo llevaba en un nudo despreocupado, pero llevaba ropas elegantes de colores claros. Desde la distancia, Ron con la capa y Harry con el encantamiento desilusionador más potente que podría haber hecho, comenzaron a seguir a Hermione.

Harry —porque no se arriesgaría a que todo saliera mal y Ron le echara la culpa, por cómplice— hechizó un brazalete de Hermione, uno que sus padres le habían regalado al cumplir dieciocho años y que ella siempre usaba, para que cuando ella se apareciera, Ron supiera donde estaba.

Cuando Hermione se desapareció Harry y Ron esperaron algunos segundos y se desparecieron, siguiendo la línea de magia que le apuntaba la varita de Harry. Aparecieron en la calle de San Mungo.

Ron se sorprendió, pero Harry no pudo verlo por la capa, cuando Hermione entró a San Mungo. Siguieron su paso con rapidez intentando no ser notados por nadie. No era intención de ninguno de ellos internarse en algún lugar con mucha gente dentro.

Por suerte ese sábado no estaba tan repleto, y los amigos pudieron moverse con libertad siguiendo la estela de Hermione. Ésta se detenía a saludar a algunos sanadores con una sonrisa dulce en los labios hasta que llegó a una oficina.

En la puerta de ésta se podía leer "Sanador Draco L. Malfoy". Harry apenas si se sorprendió: había oído que Malfoy había seguido la carrera de sanador para retribuirle a la comunidad sus acciones en la guerra. Y allí estaba, Hermione tocó la puerta y Draco —pulcramente afeitado, con la túnica de sanador arreglada y el cabello engominado a la perfección— abrió con una mueca extraña que, si bien no podía definirse como fastidio, tampoco era de su agrado ver a Hermione allí.

Ron pareció estarse más tranquilo con la aparente expresión de desagrado del Malfoy, pero tan pronto se cerró la puerta tras la espalda de su mujer se quitó la capa. Harry eliminó el hechizo desilusionador.

—Sólo se está atendiendo con Malfoy —le dijo Harry, intentando calmar los ánimos de Ron—. ¿Ves? No era tan grave. No es posible que te esté siendo infiel, justamente con Malfoy.

—Pero... Harry... —Ron agachó la cabeza—. Ella se está viendo a escondidas con él. No me dijo nada al respecto, y... ¿y si realmente es...? —tenía los ojos enrojecidos y cargados, las manos lívidas, el rostro pálido—. No puedo seguir adelante si ella me es infiel, Harry. Yo la amo. La amo.

La ira había pasado al dolor, a un dolor vano porque a pesar de que había tenido sus pequeñísimas dudas, Harry sabía que Hermione no sería capaz de algo así. ¡Y menos con Malfoy! Es decir, Hermione al menos tenía algo de sentido común.

—Ron... —Harry sujetó a Ron de los hombros, lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos—. Ron, por favor, créeme cuando digo que Hermione está enamorada de ti como el primer día. Ella siempre te amó, te prefirió a ti. ¿Por qué te cambiaría por otra persona? Y así fuera el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, ¿qué haría que él diera vuelta todas sus creencias contra la pureza de sangre para tener de amante a Hermione? Créeme, Ron. Hermione no te es infiel.

Ron suspiró y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Había una tristeza penosa en los ojos azules de su amigo, una tristeza que no podría sacarle por ninguna manera. De ser verdad lo que más temía Ron...

—¡Por Dios! —una voz los sobresaltó a ambos. Era la voz acusadora de Hermione Granger-Weasley, allí, en la otra punta del corredor, con los ojos bien abiertos saliendo de la oficina de Draco Malfoy—. ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—Sucede que Ron... —comenzó a decir Harry, mientras Hermione, bastante ofendida, caminaba hacia ellos. Malfoy tenía una expresión burlona desde la puerta, esa expresión que había tenido todo el colegio.

—Hermione, lo siento —murmuró Ron, agachando la cabeza—. Lo siento, de veras.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada Ron la abrazó. La estrechó contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en los cabellos desordenados de su mujer. Parecía estar al borde del llanto y Harry se entretuvo lanzándole una mirada intrigada a Draco Malfoy que, desde su lugar en la puerta, curvaba la sonrisa en los lados y miraba la escena con la mezcla perfecta entre desdén y burla.

—Está bien que lo sientas, Ron, pero, ¿por qué estás aquí con Harry? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hermione, apartándose del pecho de su marido. Éste tenía una sonrisa tan extraña, tan triste.

—Sólo lo siento, Hermione. Sólo lo siento.

Harry les dejó tener su espacio. Ron parecía haber reaccionado, al fin y al cabo. Y Hermione Granger en ningún momento iba a decidir tener un amorío, justamente, con Draco Malfoy...

* * *

 **6\. Cumpleaños.**

Harry había mantenido entretenido a Ron la mayor parte del día, como le había prometido a George. Ginny prepararía la comida junto con Molly y Fleur, con su enorme barriga de ocho meses, y estarían allí, en la fiesta, incluso Teddy, Victoire y Dominique, el pequeño ahijado de Harry y las sobrinas de Ron.

Ron parecía completamente ignorante de qué día era, o por qué Harry lo había sacado esa mañana a primera hora para jugar Quidditch en un campo de alquiler con otros desconocidos. No había nadie famoso, ni nadie muy bueno, y Harry jugó de golpeador para tampoco destacar. Ron era bastante buen guardián y la mayor parte del día se les pasó volando —literalmente hablando.

Luego del partido Harry llevó a Ron a su casa antes de ir a La Madriguera, donde sería la fiesta. Se aparecieron allí y Ron se vio rodeado de papeles de colores, hechizos de fuegos artificiales y abrazos por doquier. Había olvidado completamente que aquel día cumplía los veintisiete años.

Pero no había olvidado que era un hombre casado, enamorado y arrepentido, y tan pronto vio a Hermione le plantó un beso de novela, y su mujer rió en sus labios, dejando que todo fluyera.

La fiesta pasó en su mayoría sin pena ni gloria hasta que, a la hora de cortar el pastel, una visita inesperada apareció por La Madriguera.

Draco Malfoy miraba todo como si lo único que quisiera fuera salir corriendo de allí. Ron inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

—¿Qué quieres, hurón? —preguntó, alzando la cabeza. Después de todo era su cumpleaños.

—Ronald —regañó Hermione—. ¿Que acaso no puedes dejar atrás las viejas peleas? Malfoy es mi invitado.

El rostro de Ron se puso color escarlata. Había un silencio suficientemente extraño en el jardín de La Madriguera como para que Hermione siguiera hablando, lo cual hizo.

—Malfoy y yo —miró a Malfoy, quien sonaba asqueado ante la idea del "y yo" pronunciada por la bruja— nos hemos estado viendo mucho últimamente...

Si Ron podía ponerse más rojo lo hubiera hecho. Su mirada fue inmediatamente a Harry, a Neville, a George. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Le había sido infiel! ... ¿Y se lo decía en la cara, el día de su cumpleaños?

—¡Ron! ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Hermione, un tanto ofendida. Ron volvió sus ojos a ella.

—¿Escuchando? ¡Me lo acabas de decir en la cara!

Hermione parpadeó, un tanto herida.

—¿Es que acaso no estás feliz?

Ron sintió como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un Crucio directo al corazón.

—¿Feliz?

Hermione alzó el rostro, repentinamente enfadada.

—¡Pues yo creí que ibas a estarlo! —le gritó, claramente herida—. Por eso esperé hasta tu cumpleaños para decírtelo, y tú lo recibes así...

—Disculpa, Granger —Draco la interrumpió—. Me parece que la Comadreja no oyó tu gran noticia, tan ocupado que estaba mirando acusatoriamente a sus amigos.

Ron apretó los dientes.

—Ron, ¿no me oíste? —Hermione lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos castaños emocionados por completo—. Estoy embarazada. Vas a ser papá.

¿Papá?

Ron sintió que la sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro incluso antes de comprenderlo realmente. E inmediatamente corrió donde Hermione y se puso de rodillas, sujetando sus manos con fuerza.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, con un demonio, lo siento tanto —rogó. Hermione sintió que ella también sonreía.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Ron? —preguntó ella, rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que te engañaba con Malfoy o con cualquier otro?

Ron guardó silencio, la cabeza hundida en el estómago de Hermione, pensando que allí estaba su pequeño Weasley, y que la madre del pequeño Weasley se enfadaría mucho cuando supiera que...

—¡Ronald Weasley! —gritó finalmente Hermione, y fue la hora de Ron de volver a pedir disculpas y esta vez asegurarle (y hacerlo de verdad) que nunca volvería a desconfiar de ella.

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado, Tete! Y ustedes, lectores, ¿me dejan algún review?


End file.
